Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Seating systems for supporting people in a seated position on such vehicles, for example, on ATVs, are well-known. Most systems generally involve a straddle type seat being secured to a frame structure.
Conventional straddle type seats on recreational and utility vehicles generally hold a number of people, and most commonly, the seats function in supporting one or two persons. In one example, a two-person seating system is designed with an elongated bench portion of the straddle type seat so as to support one person in front of the other. In another example, discrete seats bottoms are provided for supporting one person in front of the other, with the passenger elevated in relation to the driver.
It is desirable on ATVs to provide the most comfortable and ergonomically pleasing ride for either one or two ATV riders. Embodiments of the invention can be used to generally overcome the above shortcomings as well as others.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle comprises a plurality of ground-engaging members and a frame supported by the plurality of ground-engaging members and has a front end and a rear end. The all-terrain vehicle further comprises a straddle seat coupled to the frame and an attachment rack supported by the frame. The attachment rack has a first portion which defines an outer surface of the attachment rack and is comprised of a first material and a second portion which is positioned at least partially inward of the first portion and is comprised of a second material.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle comprises a plurality of ground-engaging members, a frame supported by the plurality of ground-engaging members and extending along a longitudinal axis, and a straddle seat coupled to the frame. The all-terrain vehicle further comprises an attachment rack supported by the frame. The attachment rack has a polymeric surface and at least one metallic member coupled to the attachment rack. The at least one metallic member extends within at least one opening in the polymeric surface.
In a further embodiment of the present disclosure, an attachment rack for an all-terrain vehicle comprises an internal metallic portion, an external polymeric portion, and at least one mounting portion configured to support at least one of an accessory and cargo on the attachment rack.